Nocivo
by NezuzuHayashi
Summary: Por alguna razón siempre quedaba al lado de su hermano, era como si una especie de magnetismo lo llevará contra el otro; para pelear, para contemplar y examinar cada facción de él como si recién lo conociera. Lo atraía. Realmente lo atraía. [OsoChoro]
**Pareja:** Osomatsu x Choromatsu.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka.

* * *

 **Nocivo**

Desde el día en que regresaron a casa sus hermanos, Osomatsu había recobrado esa parte de la personalidad poca seria e infantil que le caracterizaba, sus bromas contra sus hermanos, el quitarles el dinero para perderlo todo al final e incluso cada trampa que hacía en los juegos estaban de vuelta, sin embargo en lo más profundo de su ser; de sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos…algo cambio.

Con el paso del tiempo no podía quitar de su mente a su hermano otaku incluso dormir a su lado se le hacía difícil por eso hubo un tiempo en que insistió a Totty cambiará de lugar, convenciéndole con que dejaría de molestarlo por una semana. Para mala suerte del hermano mayor; su querido hermano afeminado no era tonto, sabía claramente que algo pasaba ¿Tal vez otra pelea? Analizó la situación el menor mientras veía el rostro suplicante del mayor.

—De acuerdo. — Suspiró dándole unas cuantas condiciones, esté al comienzo se negó ofuscado tratando de evitar soltar alguna palabra del porque quería dormir lejos de Choromatsu. Totty insistió. Pero Osomatsu era astuto y terminó saliendose con la suya.

Y aún así no era suficiente.

Por alguna razón siempre quedaba al lado de su hermano, era como si una especie de magnetismo lo llevará contra el otro; para pelear, para contemplar y examinar cada facción de él como si recién lo conociera. Lo atraía. Realmente lo atraía.

—¿Osomatsu nii-san? —Choromatsu arqueó una ceja percatándose de la intensa mirada del otro que posaba sobre él. —¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó cerrando la revista de trabajo que leía.

—¿Cuánto te gusta Nya-chan? —Preguntó de repente sentándose al lado del otro, en la sala.

—¿Ha? – Ladeó la cabeza el menor desconcertado por la pregunta.

Osomatsu rió.

—Deberías desistir. No creo que una persona como ella se fije en ti. —Sonrió viendo de reojo al menor que aún no reaccionaba ante sus palabras ¿Le dolió? ¿Tanto le gustaba? O ¿Daño su lado friki?. Al ver que aún no había respuesta, Osomatsu se acercó golpeando suavemente con su codo, el brazo de su hermano.— Sólo deja de pajearte tan seguido.

Sí, se había vuelto más estúpido con los celos.

—¡Cállate, maldito idiota! —Reaccionó tomando el cuello de su hoodie con rabia y asesinandolo con la mirada.

Era gracioso, le gustaba más así. Ahora podía verlo más de cerca, el ceño fruncido de Choromatsu, sus dientes presionados del enojo, sus ojos que demostraban furia; sólo lo veían a él. A él y a nadie más. Ya no podía soportarlo, quería tocarlo de alguna forma, quería que el otro notara o sintiera lo mismo que él, así podría sentir lo abrumador y desesperante que podría ser ese sentimiento.

—Quédate quieto. —Murmuró el mayor dirigiendo su mano izquierda hacia la mejilla del otro, que por efecto abrió los ojos de manera sorpresiva, estaba pasando algo extraño, algo que no debería pasar…

Entonces Osomatsu acercó su rostro casi rozando la nariz de su hermano, es lindo, sólo pensó viendo los labios temblorosos del menor quien aún no se movía del lugar, él estaba asustado, curioso y deseoso de lo que harían, aunque no lo parezca podría ser igual de insano que su hermano, por ello sus manos dejaron de presionar la ropa del otro, mas sólo se deslizó unos cuantos centímetros abajo dejando que actuara.

El primer Matsuno corto más los centímetros que los separaban; con los ojos a penas cerrados, sus labios acariciaban el labio inferior del menor, como si examinara la pequeña zona de piel con miedo. Poco a poco le correspondían, sus manos de Choromatsu ahora apretaban con fuerza la ropa del mayor para que no se alejara dejando que sus labios chocaran uno contra el otro. ¿Desesperación tal vez? O simplemente la inexperiencia de ambos. De igual forma sus ojos se cerraron, el ambiente se volvió tenso y cálido. Querían más, más que tener contacto con sólo sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos había besado antes, ninguno de los dos habían sentido esa presión sofocante que propiciaba un simple beso.

Un beso prohibido.

—Hng… —Jadeó el menor por falta de aire alejándose unos centímetros de los labios de Osomatsu, quien sonrió casi satisfecho. —N-No debemos. —Cuando a Choromatsu le regresó la sensatez el mayor sólo aprovecho para rodearlo de la cintura y besarlo con más fuerza, con más deseo, no quería alejarse, aún no, y es que nadie podría resistirse a ese rubor, a esa voz, a ese rostro que simulaba inocencia...

Entonces Osomatsu colocó el dedo pulgar en su mentón, ordenando que su hermano abriera la boca, lo cual no hubo ninguna resistencia. Ambos exploraban la cavidad bucal del otro, tan húmeda y caliente que los hacía delirar, sumergiéndolos sin darse cuenta en la ansiada lujuria.

—Tadaima! — Euforicamente y por desgracia entró a la casa Jyushimatsu haciendo que ambos hermanos que se encontraban en la otra habitación se separaran avergonzados, solamente viendo el suelo, preguntándose que diablos había pasado y qué pasaría después.

—HUSTLE HUSTLE! MUSCLE, MUSCLE! —Gritó con alegría entrando a la sala donde estaban sus hermanos mayores.

—Hey... —Jyushimatsu los observó a ambos aún mostrando su enorme sonrisa. Por un momento parecía que se había percatado de algo inusual.

—¡J-Jyushimatsu! ¡Has llegado temprano hoy! —Osomatsu se levantó algo aturdido y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el quinto hermano para rodear su cuello con uno de sus brazos. —Ah... —Suspiró aliviado. — ¡Menos mal! Me estaba aburriendo con Pajamatsu. ¡Fue horrible! Sólo me hablaba de cosas nerds. — Frotó sus ojos con su antebrazo como si estuviera llorando.

—¡No te preocupes Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Jyushimasu ha llegado! —Levantó ambos brazos sacudiéndolos.

Por otro lado Choromatsu no podía dejar de observar el piso, misteriosamente se había vuelto entretenido y el mejor lugar para pensar. ¿Qué fue eso? Sí, fue un beso, eso lo tenía claro, pero no fue cualquier tipo de beso, fue un beso con su hermano, un beso jodidamente bueno y excitante.

Tocó sus labios aún temblando por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo podría verlo a los ojos ahora? Tenía miedo, pánico, vergüenza; ¿Qué debería hacer? También lo quería, aunque era incorrecto.

Cuando los demás llegaron a casa ese día todo empezó a regresar a la normalidad, incluso Osomatsu y Choromatsu peleaban, aunque había algo diferente, en cada pelea, en cada silencio, cuando no los veían, se miraban como si pidieran estar uno con el otro.

Una vez el hermano mayor aprovechó que sus demás hermanos estaban distraídos viendo televisión o jugando para terminar peleando.

Choromatsu, para su buena suerte, había ido al baño así que después de un corto tiempo se separó de los demás y espero que el otro saliera. Cuando paso, fue en ese entonces que con ambos brazos lo atrajo contra él, abrazandolo desde atrás y apoyando ligeramente su cabeza en el hombro del tercer Matsuno. El menor dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sorprendido. Su corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido que se sentía morir en ese instante.

—Q-Qué haces estúpido, nos pueden ver. —Susurró enojado y nervioso mientras empujaba a su hermano de forma brusca.

Osomatsu lo vio algo nostálgico, pues hace mucho no tenía contacto con el menor desde la última vez. Además de cierta forma no le importa si los otros los veían. Sin embargo en Choromatsu siempre resaltaba esa actitud diferente.

La segunda vez Choromatsu había tenido pesadillas, por suerte el primer Matsuno había regresado hace poco a su sitio original en el futon, a pesar de esto, no se atrevía todavía a tocar a su hermano así este a su lado, pero no por que quisiera sino porque el otro empezaba a evitarlo y sumado esto; tenía a los otros al lado.

Ahora el tercer Matsuno lloraba silenciosamente esperando no ser escuchado. Normalmente el efecto de sus pesadillas las calmaba su hermano mayor, pero ahora no quería despertarlo y menos con la situación que vivían.

—¿Choromatsu? —Murmuró Osomatsu llamando su atención. —¿Estás llorando?

—No...

—No mientas.

—Sólo fue una pesadilla.

—¿Lo de siempre?

Choromatsu asintió acomodándose para a ver a su hermano, este le sonrió y acarició su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Está bien. Ya te dije que eres el mejor.

El menor sonrió. A veces olvidaba por qué estaba a su lado y era por el simple hecho que entre todos sus hermanos, confiaba más en él, tal vez porque desde pequeños han sido unidos, tal vez porque hay química aunque peleen demasiado como si se odiaran o tal vez por que...

—¡¿He?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Susurro exaltado al sentir el brazo de su hermano atrayéndolo contra él.

—Te abrazo. —Parpadeó sin entender por un momento cuál era el problema. —Ah... —Reaccionó. — Estás pensando cosas pervertidas, eh, Pajamatsu nii-san.

—¡Callate idiota!

—Shhhhhhh... —Hizo un gesto con el dedo indicando que el otro debería guardar silencio. — ¿Te pongo nervioso?

—¿Q-Qué preguntas estúpido hermano?

—¿Lo hago?

—Cállate y duérmete. —Ordenó avergonzado.

Pero Osomatsu lo besó. De inmediato olvidaron que tenían a sus demás hermanos a los lados, así que el beso se profundizo. El primero se acomodó poco a poco al frente del otro; cada vez más cerca, su brazo derecho estaba dispuesto a explorar entre las sábanas el cuerpo de Choro, así que lo deslizó desde la nuca que había vuelto a acariciar, hasta la espalda tensa del menor.

—N-No hagas nada. — Advirtió antes de volver a ser besado, antes de sentir esa mano escurridiza por su cintura descubierta hasta llegar a sus glúteos. —Hng basta... —Alcanzó a decir entre besos, entre los labios de Osomatsu, entre la humedad y entre el aliento caliente de ambos.

—No puedo. Me gustas. —Respondió desesperado con palabras ahogadas entre su agitación y melancolía.

—No podemos, no está bien.

—No me importa.

—A mí sí. Todos nos señalaran, nos verán como enfermos y…—Ya no sabía cómo terminar, sabía que su amor iba a terminar en tragedia si seguían así.

—...—El mayor cansado cambió de posición dándole la espalda al otro, de igual forma el tercero imitó a su hermano con pesadez cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sí, para ambos era doloroso tener que lidiar con la sociedad como amantes, como hermanos incluso como personas individuales ¿Por qué tendrían que empeorar su situación? Choromatsu siempre quiso ser parte de ese grupo de gente "normal" después de todo; conseguir trabajo, tener novia, casarse y una nueva familia estaría bien.

Sin embargo _… ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

Ese día los dos lloraron en silencio.

Después que esto sucedió Choromatsu cambió su actitud por el alejamiento de su hermano, comenzó a percatarse que algo estaba mal. No es como si el otro lo hubiera dejado abandonado o no le hablara, sino fue la notable indiferencia al no ser molestado demasiado y no es como si le gustase aquello, solo que eso le hacía sentir como si fuera notoria su existencia por su ex compañero de travesuras. Así que la Tercera vez fue por sus celos hacia sus cuatro hermanos ¿Estúpido, cierto? Pero así se sentía.

El tercer Matsuno vio la necesidad de buscar a su hermano mayor, de buscar un momento a solas para hablar de su relación poco fraternal, cuando el momento llego, él sólo se acomodó al lado del otro en uno de los muebles de la casa.

—Oye... — Habló por fin distrayendo su mirada en la mandarina que pelaba.

Entretanto Osomatsu casi recostado viendo en la televisión; un programa de retos idiotas, sólo respondió: ¿Huh?

—Estaba pensando... —Agachó la mirada terminando de pelar la fruta. — Q-que...hace tiempo que... —tragó saliva llamando la atención del otro.

—¿Lo comerás? —Señaló el alimento, parpadeando unos segundos de manera incrédula.

—¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo serio estúpido! — Enojado el menor tiró la mandarina en la cara del otro, que por suerte la atrapó antes que caiga al suelo.

—¿Te vas a declarar, Pajamatsu nii-san? —Rió en son de burla, pero al menor no le parecía gracioso, pues algo de eso tenía en mente.

—Cállate. — Murmuró con rabia haciendo uno con las manos deseando no estar sonrojado.

Por parte de Osomatsu solo sonrió de lado, en el fondo sabía que su hermano regresaría siempre por él, tal vez esa atracción por ambos era más fuerte de lo que ellos creían, incluso habían pensado que solo era cuestión de hormonas o era mental, sin embargo su relación era más que eso, ya no les importaba a ambos que pasaría más adelante o si sus hermanos los verían mal. No. Ya no importaba...

—Me gustas Choromatsu. —Sostuvo la muñeca del otro. Era de las pocas veces en que sonaba serio y ansioso. —Sólo quiero que me veas a mí. — Habló por ultimo llevando la mano del otro a sus labios.

—...—El menor lo vio preocupado, pero tenía que admitir que le gustan esa sensación prohibida en el cuerpo sin contar con el extraño hormigueo en el estomago.

—Te haré sentir bien...

Finalmente dejo a un lado la fruta que tenía en la mano y empujo sutilmente al otro contra el mueble, sus ojos brillantes e intensos sólo se fijaron en él. Ambas expresiones eran distintas, Choromatsu parecía asustado y Osomatsu estaba fascinado por esa expresión.

Cuando el tercero sonrió, supo que era una invitación a iniciar un amor loco, ilegal, infeccioso, tan dañino que los destruiría a ambos, un amor que podía extenderse a tal punto que lastimaría a quienes los rodea.

—¡Felicidades! —El público del concurso aplaudió. La conductora del programa ya había escogido al vencedor.

Luego de emprender su relación tenían que ingeniárselas para encontrarse, para besarse, tomarse de las manos o tocarse. Además era el poco tiempo que Osomatsu lograba aguantar separado de su amante, su mirada había cambiado y tal vez alguno de sus hermanos ya lo habría notado. Ya no lo veía como a los demás, en sus ojos se veía el deseo y la lujuría, sin dejar de lado el amor que tenía.

Estaban tóxicos.

Los Sextillizos estaban reunidos jugando a las cartas, era de los pocos juegos que podía jugar los seis, en especial si era invierno. Para su buena suerte tenían el _futatsu_ cubriéndolos para mantenerlos calientes.

—Espero que Osomatsu nii-san, deje de hacer trampa está vez. —Frunció el ceño Todomatsu enojado por haber perdido ya dos partidas.

El mayor sobó su nariz victorioso.

— No seas mal perdedor, _Totty._ —Pronunció su nombre tratando de hacer una voz de colegiala tonta.

El sexto hermano sólo chasqueó los dientes y volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

El primer Matsuno esbozó una amplia sonrisa; una sonrisa que ocultaba detrás de las cartas y no era porque tenía las indicadas para ganar, sólo pensaba que se sentía afortunado de estar frente a Choromatsu, pues uno de sus pies encontró el tesoro entre sus piernas y este mismo había dado en el punto correcto.

En ese instante el menor lo estaba asesinando con la mirada, quería más que matarlo, sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y temía que los demás lo vieran de ese estado, que vieran el bulto que se iba formando por las caricias que le propiciaba el idiota de su hermano. No quería que nadie lo viera así...

—Creo que ya perdí, bros. —Dijo Karamatsu dudando de sus cartas.

…Sólo tenía que esperar que se cansara.

El pie del mayor hacía fricción contra el pantalón del otro. Osomatsu logró sentir que por cada vez que sobaba la entrepierna de su hermano, su miembro crecía ajustando más esa zona, y eso le gustaba, le excitaba y le parecía gracioso. Es que era asombro ver como su hermano tenía leves espasmos, y que también de vez en cuando se acomodaba quitando por poco tiempo el pie del otro.

—¿Te retiras Pajamatsu? —Arqueó una ceja el mayor sintiéndose en la gloria.

"Eres insoportable" Hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Voy al baño. —Golpeó la mesa dejando al descubierto sus cartas. Los demás sólo observaron sin importarles mucho su comportamiento. —Por esta vez ganaste. —Habló irritado mientras salía de la habitación.

Y ese día Osomatsu volvió a ganar.

Un día los dos salieron a gastar el dinero, aunque en realidad el plan no era ese, sino buscar trabajo, pero el de hoodie rojo tenía otras prioridades como el de ir a apostar o comer juntos, igualmente se divirtieron juntos, quizás no se tocaron o besaron pues era notorio que eran hermanos por el mismo rostro, pero sin duda disfrutaron el momento.

—Ah, el tren. —El de hoodie verde sonrió inocente subiéndose con cuidado al tren de regreso a casa, seguido subió su hermano que fastidiado se acomodo a su lado.

Ese día no había asientos y ya iba a anochecer, muchas personas salían de sus trabajos o centro de estudios había demasiada gente y empeoró cuando abrieron las puertas en la otra estación.

El lugar se estaba llenando, el menor se acomodo contra una de las puertas para no ser ahogado o aplastado por la multitud, además estar rodeado de tantas personas podía hacerle sentir agobiado. Por otro lado el primero se acomodo al frente suyo con el instinto de protección además así aprovechaba en verlo tan cerca como quisiera.

El otaku sonrió al verlo a pocos centímetros.

—¿Huh?

—¿Hace calor _"nii-san"_?. —Como si lo hubiera planeado se aproximó hasta que sus labios quedaran a la altura de la oreja del mayor. — Venganza…

Por un segundo no tenía ni la menor idea a lo que se refería Choromatsu, hasta cuando lo vio adecuándose con dificultad a una pose tan jodidamente buena tanteando con su trasero la pelvis de su amante en frente de todos. Osomatsu volteó a ver a los lados para confirmar si alguien notaba la existencia de los dos, pero parecían todos tan metidos en sus problemas, en el celular, en charlar o quejarse, que poco interesaban dos hermanos arrinconados.

Bueno, era Japón después de todo.

—¿Hn? —El menor sobaba con cuidado su trasero tratando de provocar al otro quien mordía su labio inferior, con la mirada hacia abajo; esperando no perder el juicio en ese lugar. Ya que la manera en que se movía y el sentimiento morboso que ocasionaba estar en un lugar público lo incitaba a violar a su hermano sin importarle que los demás lo juzgaran.

—Eres cruel Pajamatsu. —Musitó dirigiendo su mano izquierda en la cintura de su hermano. Osomatsu trató de acercar bruscamente más su entrepierna ya dura contra las nalgas del menor. —Deja de hacerlo. —Ordenó con dificultad.

Sin moverse ninguno de los dos, el menor respondió—He terminado.

Ese día Choromatsu ganó.

Nadie conocía también al tercer Matsuno como el hermano mayor. Esa personalidad tan recta, tratando de ser el señor perfecto le iba bien para las personas que eran ajenas a su verdadero comportamiento, sólo sus hermanos sabían que tan sucio podría ser, que tan irresponsable podría ser, pero ninguno sabía hasta donde llegaba su nivel de perversidad. Y eso le gustaba a Osomatsu.

Aparentemente en el fondo tenía razón, siempre quiso saber cómo era realmente, sabía que era peor que los cinco juntos, pero que se hiciera el santo, el niño bueno, era un juego que le gustaba, y que le encantaba más cuando se dejaba llevar por el pecado que el mismo hizo presente entre los dos.

No obstante, ante tanta lujuria y juegos sexuales entre ambos también existía esos momentos dulces, después de todo ambos estaban enamorados.

—¿Alguna vez te irás de mi lado? —Con tono triste el mayor preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

—Estaré contigo.

—¿Siempre?

—Sí. —Acarició su cabeza. —Porque te amo.

Osomatsu sonrió.

Y es que nadie lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de quedarse solo, sabía que tarde o temprano sus hermanos se volverían a ir, que se quedaría vacío en algún momento de su vida, sin embargo lo tenía a él, a la persona que amaba, lo tenía a su lado diciéndole que estarían juntos, como cuando eran niños, como cuando eran adolescentes, como siempre…o al menos eso quería creer.

—T-Tengo novia.

Los ojos de Osomatsu se abrieron de la impresión. ¿Desde cuándo paso? ¿Desde cuándo se alejaron? ¿Era por eso que hace unos meses su hermano empezó alejarse de él? ¿Por eso no quería que lo tocara?

Había pasado ya unos meses, en que las cosas se habían distorsionado en sus vidas y en su amor.

—¡Felicidades nii-san! —Se alegró Jyushimatsu.

—Congratulation! Brother! —Felicitó Karamatsu palmeando el hombro de su hermano.

—Felicidades…—Habló sin importarle, Ichimatsu.

—¡Cómo es que un virgen entre vírgenes consigue novia antes que nosotros! —Se quejó Totty.

Choromatsu sobó su cabeza apenado.

—Es la suerte, supongo.

—¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo?! —Lloró el menor.

—Felicidades. —Murmuró el primer hermano saliendo de la escena con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, para cualquier persona sería doloroso ver a quien amas con otra u otro, pero es más doloroso ver como la persona que te ama se engaña así misma evitando cualquier sentimiento hacia a ti.

Los demás no hicieron más que ignorarlo por el momento. No era como si se fuera a acabar el mundo ¿verdad?

Ese día Osomatsu tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentar a su hermano, pero terminaron peleando, como un perro, como un gato…de repente estar junto al otro se hizo insoportable, porque cada palabra que decía era como un golpe en el corazón. El mundo que habían creado se estaba desintegrando.

—Ya no hables. —Con lágrimas en los ojos el mayor golpeó la pared en donde se encontraba arrinconado el menor. —¡Deja de darme excusas estúpidas!

—Somos hermanos. —Miró a otro lado evitando la mirada de su ex amante. Sabía que estaba llorando, sabía que lo odiaría después de esto, pero era lo mejor para ambos. —Estarás bien.

—¡Basta! —Apretó los dientes. En ese instante sentía tanta impotencia que lo único que hizo fue besarlo por última vez, deseando que le volviera la cordura al otro o en todo caso, despedirse a sabiendas que nunca más sería suyo.

Con dificultad el menor lo empujó.

—Es tiempo que regresemos a la realidad, onii-san. Somos hermanos y nada más, cada uno debe hacer su vida. Pronto cada uno se…

—¡Callate! —Osomatsu lo agarró del cuello del hoodie. —Tal vez para ti no fue importante, pero para mí sí. ¡Para mí eres importante! —Gritó sin importarle si los demás los escuchaban. —¡No estaba jugando!...esa vez—Soltó con lentitud a su hermano. —Esa era la única vez que no jugaba.

—…—Choro se quedó en silencio unos segundos y con dolor en el pecho sólo murmuró: **Lo siento.**

El hermano mayor retrocedió unos cuantos pasos atrás, para alejarse del otro, ya no quería verlo, ni hablarle, menos aún después de eso ¿Qué pasó? Se preguntó una y otra vez, no había nada en su cabeza más que las dos últimas palabras de su hermano, le dolía tanto que en ese momento prefirió estar muerto.

 _De verdad te amaba._

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras salía de la casa, no escuchó a nadie, ni dijo nada a nadie antes de irse, sólo dejo desmoronarse por cada paso que daba, sólo dejo ir cada sentimiento y recuerdo que por desgracia estaba en cada calle, cada rincón, y cada lugar que iba.

Ese día Osomatsu llegó con la nariz y los ojos rojos.

Pasó el tiempo y pronto un anunció importante apareció. Choromatsu se iba a casar con una única mujer que al parecer le soportaba, eso alegró a sus hermanos, así que el mismo día de la boda el primer hermano se acercó a su ex amante con una enorme sonrisa despreocupada felicitándolo.

—Gracias. —Sonrió Choromatsu. —Es raro hablar después de dos años.

—Siento eso. —Se acercó hacia el otro acomodándole la corbata.

—Estaba bien hecha, tonto.

—Lo sé. —Golpeó suavemente su frente con la de Choromatsu, quien de inmediato se sintió acongojado, nostálgico y culpable. ¿Debería decir algo?

Frunció los labios.

—Ya debes ir o creo que la novia va después. —Esbozó una sonrisa. —Entonces puedes llegar tarde, eh.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Soy el novio, idiota!

—Como digas señor de las pajas. —Se carcajeó saliendo de la habitación sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda al otro.

En el rostro de Choromatsu se dibujo una sonrisa. Al parecer todo iba bien ahora, podría darle el sí a su futura esposa sin ningún remordimiento. Tal vez no era correcto estar con alguien que no amabas tan profundamente, pero que ya se había acostumbrado a su lado. Así era, así es y así será.

"Como Japoneses debemos cumplir reglas, debemos cumplir parámetros, no puedes ir contra de ellas. Porque si lo hago, porque si lo hacemos; sufriremos más que esto, seremos señalados, seremos discriminados, y la vida entera nos dará la espalda. Él lo sabe. Yo lo sé."

Tan pronto como la pareja dio los votos, una persona de la familia Matsuno había desaparecido entre la multitud de los invitados. Definitivamente de esa manera el primero de los hermanos terminó de cavar su tumba hacía la profunda depresión, porque ese mismo año, ese mismo mes, se suicidó.

Osomatsu Matsuno fue hallado muerto, nadie sabía porque lo había hecho, nadie sabía que tenía depresión, nadie sabía que fue por amor y soledad. Pero entre gritos, sofocación y el lloriqueó Choromatsu deseo otra oportunidad en la vida, tal vez no en esta, tal vez en otra, una en donde está vez si tuviera el coraje necesario para pelear junto a él y defenderse de los demás. Un mundo en donde esta vez tuvieran un final menos trágico.

¿Existirá? ¿Existirá ese mundo paralelo donde ambos no sean hermanos?

 _Por favor…_

 _Déjame estar a su lado._

Rogó todos los días al cielo esperando una respuesta.

Hasta que llegó.

Y fue así.

* * *

 **Nota:** ¡Hola! El Osochoro se ha vuelto mi OTP y estoy feliz por poder escribir algo de ellos ;u; muchas gracias desde ya si dejan review, pero más si lo leíste todo, sé que no es un final de arcoiris, pero quería hacer algo diferente -la tragica pls-. He pensado que su final alternativo sería en uno de los AU de Osomatsu-san, supongo que muchos saben cual es :U ehm...no sé si escribir de eso. Pero por mientras lo dejaré así supongo :3 en fin, suerte !

*Por cierto me base en los suicidios que hay en Japón y en su cultura tan correcta para hacer lo último xD ya que he visto que la vida no es tan genial allá como parece.


End file.
